Tempus Edax Rerum
by Cassandra Viellieux
Summary: Somethings are left to chance and sometimes you have to help in order to get things the way you want them. Don't like over sappy crap? Read this then! It's dark, bitter, cynical and sarcastic at times...sound good? It better! So read it! And if you want t
1. Tempus Fugit

"Don't turn your back on us, Sirius!" A young woman cried to the man in front of her.

"I'm not, Sabine." The young man told her not turning around.

"Yes you are! Sirius, stop please."

Sirius stopped but he still did not have the heart to face her and Sabine stopped too.

"Please Sirius, don't leave. Why are you doing this?"

Sirius rounded on her and put his arms on either side of her. She gasped in fear as he said,

"How can you say something like that? They were our friends Sabine! And he betrayed them."

He turned his head in self disgust, shaking with fury.

"I told him because I was afraid, told him because I was afraid for you."

"Told whom?"

"Peter." He spat out the word and it left a mettalic taste in his mouth.

"And he told-" Sirius smiled but his smile held no happiness.

"Now do you see what I did, Sabine?"

"You...told him because of...me." Sabine whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

Sirius nodded then looked into her eyes and noticed the pain in them.

"W-wait, no Sabine that's not what I meant." Sabine began to look as if she were going to kill herself.

_"Oh, god, look at what I've done to her."_

He thought as he walked up to her and pulled her into his arms.

"It was not your fault little Artemis, my little Sabine. It was _my_ fault, my fault for trusting him. For not trusting my first instincts. I will _never _blame you and you know Remus wouldn't either."

Sabine nodded her head against him as she clutched him tighter and he continued.

"I'm going after Peter on my own. I-I have left a will dictating all that I want to be done with my inheritence and everything else. I want Remus to take care of you and J.R., not Lucius and not Snivellus."

"You talk as if you're not coming back."

"I may not my love." He whispered softly as he pushed her back a bit to look her in the eyes.

"I know Remus will take good care of the two of you."

"Sirius, please-" Sabine struggled against him and placed a hand on his when they moved to her cheeks.

"I have to go Sabine." Sirius kissed her long and sweetly, let go, turned and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Sabine stood for a moment then she sat on the steps and wept.

Ten years later

"Jill! What is taking so long?"

"I'm coming mother!"

"Do you have your pets?"

"Yes, mom!"

"Now, where is Remus? He's supposed to be here by now."

"Ready, Mom."

"Good, well I guess We'll go now..."

"Where's Remus? Isn't he coming with us?"

"I-I thought so, he said he would but...he did tell me he wasn't feeling well yesterday..."

"You could try to use the Floo system to talk to him!"

"We don't have time darling, you may be late as it is. Muggle driving takes forever!"

"Oh yeah..."

"Let's go now, sweetie. Kreacher! Mr. Kreacher! Please clean the house as best you can, we're having a guest tonight!"

"Yes, Mistress!"

"Oh and when you take a break you can eat the plate I left for you for lunch! Oh! And Kreacher, if you wish to speak with mother you may but don't upset her, please."

"Oh, yes mistress. Thank you."

"No problem, I will be back later this afternoon."

"Have a good year, miss Jill."

"Thank you, you too Mr. Kreacher."

Jill and her mother shut the door behind them and they loaded up their old Jaguar. Jill's mother got in behind the wheel and stopped just as she was going to start it.

"Mom, are you allright?"

"Draco is going to be there...waiting..."

"Oh! That's great! I forgot it was his first year this year."

"Yes and it's also...his..." Jill went rigid in her seat, convulsed for a moment and then looked at her mother in a odd way.

"You mean Harry Potter..." Her voice had changed to an eerie deep voice and Jill's mother shuddered.

"It's allright Sabine, I already know. That is who you meant, isn't it, Sabine?" Sabine's arm seared in pain and she gasped holding her arm, nearly in tears.

"Yes, my lord! Yes, that is who I meant!" The pain suddenly stopped and Sabine went limp.

"Good, good...That is all for now, my pet, but I will be back." Jill went limp for a moment also then sat up and looked at her mother curiously.

"Mother? Why are you crying? Did it happen again?" Sabine nodded and wiped her tears but said nothing so Jill decided.

"Maybe we should call Remus and tell him."

"No! He musn't know! He musn't know Jill." Jill looked down at her lap for a moment then looked back at her mother.

"Okay, mom. I won't tell him."

"Thank you baby, thank you."


	2. So it starts

J.R and her mother Sabine stood outside platform 9 and 3/4 waiting for the right time to pass through in order to get on the train. Sabine looked worried and bored all at the same time, _damn that man, Remus Lupin! He promised me _and_ he promised Jill that he would be here to see her off for her first year. Where could he be?_

"Mom look it's Draco and his parents!" Sabine looked down at her feet willing herself to be pleasant to her cousin and her husband, then looked up and smiled as they approached.

"Narcissa! How nice to see you!" Sabine said pleasantly as they walked up to her and Jill. Narcissa air kissed Sabine on each cheek as did Sabine to Narcissa. Sabine then recieved a quick kiss on the cheek by Lucius, Narcissa's husband. They made small talk for a moment until it was safe to walk through to platform 9 and 3/4. There they continued to talk about how the summer went for each of them. In the middle of a tirade from Lucius, Sabine looked down at Draco and noticed how thin he was, she couldn't stand the thought of her "nephew" not eating so she said as carefully as she could.

"Well kids I think that it's about time you got on the train." Narcissa and Lucius nodded in agreement and the kids sighed.

"Yeah, you're probably right Aunt Sabine." Draco waved a quick farewell to his parents and started walking to the train steps.

"Excuse me a moment if you will, Lucius and Narcissa, I forgot to tell Jill something." Lucius nodded tersely and Sabine quickly walked to the boarding steps of the train.

"Jill, wait a moment."

"Yes mum?"

"I want you to do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"I want you to be careful, take care of yourself, make sure you eat and sweetie, make sure Draco eats as much as he can while he's there okay?"

"You noticed it too mum? I'll do everything you requested ma'am!" Jill saluted and Sabine smiled as she kissed the top of Jill's head and Jill walked up the rest of the stairs. Sabine waved goodbye to the train then walked back to Lucius and Narcissa.

"I am afraid that my wife and I have pressing matters we must get to at home. It was _good_ to see you after so long." _Why did it always sound like he was being sarcastic when he said something nice?_

"It was good to see the two of you again."

"Come to tea tomorrow, 'round lunch time."

"Ok."

"You can bring your friend, the sickly man."

"I will see if he can come."

"_Good_ see you then." _There we go with the malicious tone._ The couple walked away and Sabine sighed in relief until she heard a voice call out,

"Hurry kids! You'll be late, _again_!" _Molly Weasley, oh great sweet Magick please let this be a pleasant meeting._ She thought to herself as she prepared for an encounter.

"Hurry now, get on the train! That's good lads! Oh! Sabine..._how nice to see you looking so well_." Sabine shuddered when Molly suddenly changed her tone from loving and friendly to hateful and poisonous.

"Molly, Arthur, I-I haven't seen you in quite a while. You are looking well."

"Thank you, so are you." _Which was a bleeding lie, _Arthur thought to himself. _Sabine looks terribly fatigued and pale._

"Well, I have pressing matters at home. It was nice seeing you again and I look forward to seeing you when the kid's get back from Summer vacation. Or will Ron and the other boys be coming home for Christmas?"

"Most likely not."

"I see well then as I said before, I will see you again when the kids are out of Hogwarts." Molly nodded and Sabine did too then she walked away.

Arthur, as he was a man with a big heart felt bad for Sabine Black, after all she did raise a child on her own for 10 years, seemingly doing a fine job of it.

"Molly," Arthur said carefully,

"Perhaps we should be a bit nicer to Sabine." Molly turned to him a bit angered.

"Hear me out my sweet. Sabine has been through alot in her short years. She has risen above all the obsticals that jumped up in her lilfe. She became a powerful witch and a kind hearted woman eventhough she was in Slytherin House with her brother, she never did evil even when she was a double agent for You-Know-Who and The Other Group. Among other things she raised a wonderful daughter almost all alone."

"Perhaps you're right Arthur, we are judged badly as well before they know us, maybe we should give her a chance."

"Absolutely! Now how about-" Arthur was interupted by the whistle of the train and Remus Lupin running up.

"Oh no! I'm too late!" Remus held bags, probably gifts, in his hands as he looked dissapointedly at the train as it chugged away. When it was finally gone Remus walked up to the Weasleys.

"Arthur! Molly and little Ginny, how are you all doing?"

"We're good Remus. How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good, um I hate to cut our reunion short but have you seen Sabine?"

"Oh yes, just a few minutes ago, she must have gone to her car."

"Right, thank you. I must go now but I hope to catch up again sometime in the near future."

"That sounds fantastic how about on Friday you and Sabine come for dinner at the Borough?"

"Really, that sounds good."

"Good how about, around six?"

"Will do, thank you for the invitation and now I must go."

"You're welcome, see the two of you then."

"Ta." Remus smiled handsomely and ran off through the invisible barrier. _And so starts our new friendship with a woman most people think is the enemy_.


	3. Deep down inside, I know

_**Dear Andromeda,**_

_**It has been awhile since we last talked and I really need to talk to you. I was wondering, if you weren't too busy, if you and I could get together for lunch. You know, a kind of girl's day out. I-I really need to leave this house for awhile, too many memories and bad things associated with the Black Manor. Anyway if you find you can't then maybe we can some other time. Write me back when you can.**_

_**Sabine**_

_**Dear Sabine,**_

_**I think that sounds like a grand idea, I'm going to send Ted out for a few hours with Dora. We can eat and talk here un molested for sometime so why don't you come here to the Tonks Manor for a while dear? You can even stay the night if you want to. I know how lonely and stifling it can seem in that house, after all that has happened it still surprises me that you and little Jill stay in that house. Anyway you can come over ewhenever you want dear if you need to talk or to just get away from the memories. How about you come to the house around eleven and we'll talk while I cook us up something to eat? See you soon.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Andromeda**_

"I don't know what I am doing anymore Andromeda. For a long time even after Sirius left I managed to live on my own and take care of Jill, even with Remus coming around it was mostly I who raised her. But ever since I became involved with Remus it seems like my world is crumbling."

"How long was it that you started to become 'involved' with Remus?"

"Umm it depends on what is meant by that."

"_You_ said it."

"Oh well I meant, um sleeping with him." Andromeda gaped at her.

"I know, I know! I'm a horrible wife but it just happened and well-"

"How long, Sabine?" Andromeda said annoyed, wanting her to cut to the chase.

cough "A week."

"Sabine. A week? And you're worried?" Sabine looked up in surprise to see her cousin scolding her, not for sleeping with another man, but for worrying about it so much.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad dear?"

"Sirius is my husband and your cousin, I'm cheating on him."

"Hardly Sabine, he's in Azkaban Prison. He's never coming out of there until he's dead. So he is already dead, dear and that makes you a widow."

"But I loved him Andromeda."

"And I did too, but he made his own choices and now unfortunately he is paying for them. You shouldn't have to suffer as he does, I'm sure he would want you to move on if he could tell you."

"But with his best friend?"

"Honestly Sabine if you like Remus then stay with him, he makes you happy, he takes care of the two of you."

"But I can't help but get this feeling of foreboding."

"That's just because you feel guilty, but don't Sabine, be happy, for once."

"Maybe you're right Andromeda. But what if Remus-Remus." Andromeda heard Sabine's voice crack and she looked up to see Remus in the kitchen doorway.

"Sabine-Andromeda-" Ted walked in behind Remus and Dora poked her head through as well.

"Andromeda dear," Ted began,

"I'm sorry to barge in on your girl's day but Remus begged and insisted I take him to Sabine. Saying it was urgent." Andromeda looked over at Sabine and Remus noticing the uncomfortable, yet loving stares. Andromeda cleared her throat and said confidantly.

"Ted, Dora, why don't you join me in the upstairs for a bit. Sabine, be a dear and keep stiring this for me, won't you?" Sabine nodded absentmindedly and Remus shifted uncomfortably. _What should I say to her? God it seems like just yesterday I could talk to her like an old friend and now, ever since that night, I've been worried about what I said to her. What has she done to me?_

When the Tonks family was gone Remus walked up to Sabine but maintained his distance.

"Sabine, I-"

"You weren't there at the train station to say goodbye to Jill on her first time on a train."

"I know I-"

"Why weren't you there?" Sabine asked as she finally looked up from the food she was stirring. Remus looked into her eyes and he remembered how long he had been in love with Sabine and how long he wanted to make love to her and tell her how he felt. What happened a week ago had been building up ever since she turned 15.

"Sabine." Remus called out as he walked over to her.'

"Remus do you hate me now?"

"Sabine." Remus murmured as he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately, lovingly. _How could I hate you Sabine? I have loved you since the day I met you, even though I knew it wasn't me you saw, it was Sirius. I still loved you. When Sirius left, I was harder pressed to keep my secret from you but a week ago it exploded from me. But even then I could not regret what happened because what happened was right, what happened was what needed to happen, and you know that you felt that too. And I know you can't deny that some where deep inside you love me as much as I love you._


	4. The Decision

I hadn't mentioned this before but...I don't own any Harry Potter stuff...the only things I own are a few in later chapters and my characters Sabin and Jill Remus...so...yeah back to the story...

"Remus?" Sabine muttered against Remus's bare chest sometime after the incident at Andromeda's house. After they ate lunch and talked for a bit, Remus and Sabine felt an intense urgency and desire for one another. It was begining to interrupt their conversation and spoil a good moment so they decided to retire to the Black Manor. After a few hours of talking, laughing and making love they finally got some much needed rest. But Sabine's mind would not let her rest for long, she began to dream of the future and of the past. Back to the past where she and Sirius would lay like this for hours after making love. Remus stirred and rested his cheek on her cheek and his hot breath caressed her ear.

"What?"

"Do you remember your first day at Hogwarts?"

Sabine felt Remus slump against her as he remembered the day vividly. He was such a scared skinny child when he first went to Hogwarts. Shaking like a leaf as each name was called he watched as the first name on the list was called out, Sirius Black. He was tall for his age, incredibly lean and slightly muscled though he was only 11 years old. He had a way about him that attracted many and left the girls in tears when they realized they had no chance with him. But that was always how Sirius was; proud, strong, powerful and somewhat arrogant. This was the way he was raised although most of things that he was raised on he didn't act on, otherwise he and Remus never would have been friends. Sirius flirted constantly as he grew older and more adept with the understanding of women but Remus and James knew that in his heart of hearts there was only one girl for Sirius Black; that was Sabine Snape.

_**The names on the list continued until with a sickening lurch he heard his name called, "Remus Lupin!". Remus felt like crying as he walked up the steps and sat down but this would be the day he would remember always as a good memory. He kept thinking he hoped he could be in the same house as Sirius Black but didn't care if not as long as it wasn't Slytherin. A few seconds later the sorting hat called out, "Griffindor!" and Remus ran happily to that house's table and sat next to Sirius. The next name they heard was some kid they really didn't like then, "James Potter!" was called out and that was how it started out. James, Sirius, and Remus were the best of friends. They were great friends, they did things for Remus that Remus never would have dreamed of being done for him. He loved them like brothers but now, they were both gone, James and Sirius and there was no way around that. Sirius was in Prison for the murder of another "friend of theirs", one Sabine and Lily liked to call "the stalking rat". **_Now it was down to Remus and Sabine, Remus didn't mind that much, not too much anymore anyway.

"Remus? Did you hear me?"

"Yes Artemis, I heard you, I was remembering."

"Heh, Remus do you remember _my_ first day at Hogwarts?"

"Of course I do, Sirius was mesmerized by you, as were we all. You're so amazing Sabine, and what's more amazing is that you picked me to love when I thought no one could love me the way you do."

"How could they not Moony? You're such an inspiration in patience and perfectly placed love." Remus blushed and hid this by kissing her passionately, starting up the rythme they had abandoned for awhile.

_**Sirius Black, murderer, mad-man, right hand man of You-know-who. He was aprehended at the scene of the crime, the murder of one wizard, and old friend of this and 3 muggles. After one quick trial, consisting of two other You-know-who supporters, Sirius Black was convicted. The two other people also on trial were his relatives, His cousin Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rodolphus Lestrange.**_

_**"Sirius Black, you are hereby found guilty for the crimes of working for You-Know-Who and for the murders of Peter Pettigrew, 3 muggles and the invovlment of the Potters death."**_

_**"No! No-"**_

_**"You're wrong! You're wrong! Sirius would never work for Voldemort! He would never betray his friends or kill innocent people! He is a good man! A great man!"**_

_**"Ms. Snape I will ask that you remain silent. I am sorry but we found your husband guilty and he shall spend the rest of his mortal life in Azkaban Prison."**_

_**"You are condemning an innocent man Mr. Fudge."**_

_**"You may think that Ms. Snape-"**_

_**"I do think that Mr. Fudge and I know I am right, in time you will see this too. As the wife of the heir of the Black House I now take responsiblity of managing the House and it's expenses as per my husband's wishes and I will tell you this only once, Mr. Fudge, call me Sabine Black from now on, Mrs. Sabine Black. Never forget it."**_

This is what Jill saw in her mother's Pensieve, her father's trial. Sometimes she wished she had never snooped in her mother's room and looked in to the shimmering memory but now she understood that her mother believed that her father was innocent and that she loved him. But the images she couldn't get out of her head no matter how hard she tried was he father fighting to break free from his capter perhaps to imbrace his wife and the look of her mother when she told Mr. Fudge, now Prime Minister of Magick Fudge, that he would see her way sometime in the future.

**_"Call me Sabine Black from now on, _Mrs._ Sabine Black. Never forget it."_**

"Jill Remus Black! Ms. Black please come up here."

Jill was jabbed out of her musings by her friend Malfoy and she took a deep breath and walked up the steps to the old woman named McGonagall.

"I'm sorry Ma'am."

"It's quite alright Ms. Black,"

_**"Mrs. Black."**_

"please sit on the stool."

Jill nodded and sat on the stool as McGonagall placed the hat on her head and it began to speak to Jill.

_Never, in the history of the Blacks had a member been anything other than a Slytherin._

That is, not until Sirius Black.

_**After only a few minutes of deliberation the Sorting Hat had come to a decision, "Gryffindor!" It hollered and that is when history was changed.**_

"I have come to my decision. Jill Remus Black shall be in..."


	5. Common

_"After much deliberation we find the defendant, Jill Remus Black, guilty for consorting with an agent of the Dark Lord."_

Sabine sat up and gasped, panting and shaking like a leaf. Seconds later Remus sat up and immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"My-my dream-" she tried to explain to him but he cut her off by kissing her softly, then hugging her tightly as he whispered with his cheek on top of her head.

"I know, I felt it. Your anguish, your fear."

_But how? How did he know? I didn't see him in my dream, I don't think anyway._

"Werewolves are psychic, that's how I knew about your dream." He whispered to her, knowing her thoughts.

_Was this a vision of things yet to come or was this just a fear of mine? I hope it does not come to pass, but why would it? How would it?_

"It's gonna be fine darlin," Remus said sleepily as he fell backwards, still holding Sabine tightly.

"I promise you, it'll be okay now go to sleep." Remus began to hum a familiar tune in her ear and whisper sweet nothings until he felt Sabine fall asleep and he soon went out after her.

"I have come to my decision. Jill Remus Black shall be in...Slytherin."

There was silence for a moment while people thought about what was said then the group at the Slytherin table cheered and Jill sighed. The other groups clapped politely and in the back ground a man in black robes stood and clapped triumphantly, a smirk along his gaunt face.

The list went on and on until the name Harry Potter came up everyone around the room started mumuring to their neighbors as the boy walked up and sat on the stool. The room was deadly silent until the hat exclaimed,

"Not Slytherin eh! You'd do well in Slytherin. No? Allright then. Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table roared and Harry Potter ran down to the table and sat down with the table patting him on the back and cheering loudly. The other tables clapped politely except for the Slytherin table, they had just been insulted by a pip-squeak of a first year.

The man in black robes clapped politely but inside he was seething.

_How dare that child deny the Slytherin? How insulting? Oh well it's just as well I would have had to deal with that little bastard son of the bastard Potter, James Potter and his mudblood wife._

The list went on and on, boring the man in black robes to no end. He heard Malfoy and smiled when it was followed by a Slytherin. Lucius will be _proud_ to hear that. The man shivered visibly, he hated that man.

When the man heard the name Weasley he rolled his eyes. _Another one? I could have _**sworn**_ I had made a potion once in my youth that could have prevented all that, all those..._**things**

He looked over at his table, the Slytherin table, and stole the eyes of the newest first year girl. She was little, very small and so skinny it was if she hadn't eaten a good meal in weeks.

Her hair was a raven black and it looked silky to the touch, her face was pale but with a bit more color than his own paled skin so she had at least been able to go outside at her home.

Her eyes were a piercing gray, the depths, of which he had never seen in such a young child's eyes, nearly drowned him. He had seen eyes like this once before, only in a different color.

The eyes he had seen once before were a lovely brown, they belonged to a woman he loved very much but he was sure it had to have been a coincidence. He was pulled out of his thought when the Headmaster said his last words and the food appeared.

He took one last look at the girl whose back was now turned to him and he vowed to find out if she was who he thought she was.

Black wasn't that common a name.

Jill started eating when the food appeared, she hadn't realized how hungry she was and then she remembered that she hadn't eaten much of anything since very early that morning.

While she ate she began to wonder who the man was that clapped so thoroughly for her when she sat at the Slytherin table. Why had he done that? Most people would have just watched her sit down, she _was_ a Black after-all. One of the most hated and revered pure blood families.

Who was that man?

_He looked so, menacing at first but then as he and I locked eyes I felt a deep inner..._kindness_. He seems familiar, like I have seen him somewhere or in a picture. I wonder who he could be?_

As the man in black robes was about to leave the Great Hall early to retire he was called aside by his colleague, McGonagall. As he and

McGonagall left the room he looked back at the Slytherin table once more, watching the girl just sitting there, not eating, deep in thought.

_It can't be that common a name, could that really be _her _daughter?_


	6. The encounter with Snape

"Ms. Black would you come up to my desk please?"

"Y-Yes sir, Professor Snape."

Jill placed her quill in the ink-well and stood up quietly. She noticed that her new Potions teacher and Head of Slytherin House, _her_ house had his nose nearly flat to a piece of paper and was writing but from his pen strokes it seemed like he wasn't really writing anything coherent.

"Ms. Black," He said quietly as her finally looked up from his paper and into her deep innocent eyes.

"Your name is Jill Remus Black, no doubt named after your god-parents." Jill nodded carefully but her eyes continued to bore into the Professors, into his soul.

"Ms. Black, is your mother...Sabine?"

Jill's eyes widened but she did nothing, this reaction confirmed it for him.

"Thank you Ms. Black you may return to your seat, the class is nearly over." Jill nodded and spun around, walking quickly and silently back to her seat.

Snape sighed and ran a hand through his long black hair, this was goinig to be difficult.

Severus Snape had always prided himself on his ability to hold back his emotions until the times where he was alone and was allowed to release them. Sometimes they were released in a manner unhealthy to himself and would have to go to the infirmary. He would endure muttered lectures from the nurse there, Madame Pomfry, but he would think to himself as he walked back to his room that it was well worth the pain and the lecture.

_I had alwas shown professionalism in the classroom, I mean sure I made some kids cry in my time as a teacher but none of the ones who ran away hadn't been deserving in one respect or another. Most children are sniveling pieces of useless flesh. Though there are a few that are worthy of at least a tiny bit of praise._

"Students, pack up your things. Class is over. Ms. Black, stay after class."

Harry and his friends stoppped cleaning and looked at a scared Jill Remus.

"J.R.-"

"It's fine guys, I'll catch up."

Jill's cousin and fellow Slytherin, Draco Malfoy placed a hand on her shoulder and said quietly,

"It's allright, he's a good bloke, loves Slytherin, don't worry." Jill smiled at him in response and finished packing up her things.

When they were finally alone Jill stood at her table waiting for Professor Snape to say what he had to so she could get to dinner and talk with her friends. But for a long time he said nothing, this made Jill very uncomfortable.

He was writing again, but this time it had a purpose, he was brain storming on what he should say to this girl.

"Ms. Black, would you please come up to my desk?"

That was the second time he had asked her to come to his desk.

What did this dark mysterious man want of her? She was about to find out.

"Your father is Sirius Black, is he not?"

"Yes, Professor," She whispered in fear at that name.

"I see," He said as he continued writing for a moment then he slowly stopped writing and placed his quill in the ink-well.

"Ms. Black, do you know what your mother's maiden name was?" Jill shook her head fearfully and Snape stopped talking.

"You need not be afraid Ms. Black, I am not going to bite." Jill looked up in surprise but felt a smile gracing her lips lightly when she noticed humor in the man's eyes.

"Sir," Jill finally said in a hushed tone.

"My mother rarily spoke of her past or her family. She did use to tell me stories about her and her older brother...the way she talked about him was always in a sad voice...like she had lost him. That is all I really know about my mother."

"I see."

Professor Snape stood and walked over to Jill who looked up at him in less fear, but with fear none-the-less.

"Ms. Black, my name is Severus Snape and I had a little sister. She married when she was very young and much to my dismay to my arch-nemisis. I said somethings to her the last night I ever saw her that I regretted as soon as they had left my lips but I could not take them back. I think about her everyday, not a moment goes by that I don't wish I could take it back and be back with my little sister..."

Snape trailed off and Jill felt the need to suddenly hug this sad man, but she shrugged it off.

He finally continued after a moment and all at once a strange anxiety washed over her.

"My little sister's name was Sabine."


	7. Tears flow with time

"My little sister's name was Sabine."

Jill blinked in response and all at once the room began to spin and she began to remember the time when she found the picture of the mysterious dark man.

_"Mama, who is this?" A young Jill asked her mother as her mother was cleaning up the library. Her mother turned and took the picture from her daughter and smiled sadly._

_"This is my brother, I haven't seen this picture in ages."_

_"But mama you never said you had a brother."_

_"It's a tough subject to discuss Jill Remus, I haven't spoken to him since you were about a year old. Before-b-before-" Sabine cut off and Jill knew what her mother was trying to say._

**_"Before your father left."_**

_"Do you know where he is now? What was his name?"_

_"I really don't know where he is now but...his name was Severus Yuan. If you ever meet him will you tell him that I'm sorry?"_

"Is your name Severus? Severus Yuan?" Jill had lost all of her formality and Snape smirked to himself.

_She must be Sabine's daughter to know my middle name and to have such guts to talk to me in such a manner._

"Yes, my name is Severus Yuan Snape. Your mother, my little sister, was Sabine Yurika Snape. Are you satisfied?"

Jill was taken aback at this question, _What does he mean by that? **He **was the one asking all the questions to begin with, what is wrong with this man? Why is he so...so...rude?_

"I am, are you?" Snape laughed in spite of himeslf, man this girl had spunk.

"I am. Thank you for putting up with the interrogation. I-I suppose we can discuss this further in the future, meanwhile you should head up to Great Hall supper shall be starting shortly."

"Oh yeah. Um thank you sir." Jill bowed and walk to her seat, grabbing her bag on the way but before she headed out the door she said.

"My mother wanted me to tell you something, should I ever meet you."

"Oh, what was that?" He said disinterestedly.

"She wanted to tell you that she was sorry, sorry for what she said." Snape looked up at the girl in a shock he couldn't cover up, she knew. She posessed a power that he posessed as well, Legilimency. With that she stepped out and shut the huge dungeon door behind her.

Snape continued to stare at the door for a long time before he was able to pry his eyes away. Thoughts of his sister swam through his head and his mind creating an image of her, how she would look after all those years telling him those words, _"I'm sorry_."

He began to write something on a new piece of parchment but his thoughts were not really on what he was writing. In his mind he was reliving the last time he spoke with his dear little sister.

"_I don't care if you love him Sabine! He is a taitor to all pure-blood families!"_

"_Why, because he refuses to join the Dark Lord like you did? To save our reputation?"_

"_I am only trying to protect you, Sabine. You **know **how powerful the Dark Lord is, you know what he is capable of. If you value your life and the life of your child you will leave Black and you will come back to us."_

"_No Severus! I only pretended to be in leagues with the Dark Lord to save you but now I see you don't want to be saved. I have a family to worry about now Severus! I can't go galloping off to save your hide everytime you get in trounble! I'm not a little girl anymore, I no longer have only you in my life, you are a grown man and it is obvious you can take care of yourself."_

"_I am not saying this for my benefit Sabine. I love you and I love my niece, I don't want to see the two of you hurt."_

"_Oh yeah? And how **hurt **do you think she and I will be when we are told that you were killed by an Auror, huh? Have you ever, **once **considered that maybe you've been hurting us from the begining?"_

"_You can't mean that. I love you and I am trying to keep you safe."_

"_You try to keep your place with the Dark Lord! You care for **nothing **that gets in your way to fame."_

"_N-no Sabine-"_

"_I loved you once brother but now you're dead to me already, I hope you do not expect us at your funeral pyre after you have died. I suppose no one will come, you've pushed away all that have tried to get close to your heart, even Kotori couldn't get past your cold desire for power."_

"_**Don't speak her name!**" He bellowed and Sabine flinched but she tilted her head and looked into his cold eyes with anger making her eyes flame._

"_I will speak her name, once and always and you remember this now, think of Kotori, think of Jill and most of all think of me when you are accomplishing your deepest desires and remember that you failed all of us." Severus, to his own horror watched his hand strike his sister and go for a second time before a hand wrapped around his wrist and twisted his wrist up his back. Hot air rushed into his ear as the gruff voice of his enemy and his brother-in law hiss._

"_Don't you **dare **hit my wife! Don't you even dare to raise a **hand **to her!" Severus was thrown to the ground on the steps of the Black Manor._

"_Now don't you ever think about coming here again or I will kill you with my bare hands!" And with that the door was slammed leaving a suddenly saddened Severus._

Snape shook himeslf from his memory and felt a tear flow down his cheek and brushed it away irratibly with a sniffle. He sat back in his chair and images from his memory flashed.

"Sabine." He whispered and closed his eyes as another lone tear flowed down his pale cheek.


	8. Hiding

"So J.R. what did Snape want?" J.R hushed the young group of Gryffidors and motioned for them to stand close to her as he told them what had happened.

"Wait! He's your uncle?"

"Ronald! Shut up!" Hermione exclaimed looking around for easedroppers and Ron turned red.

"Yes Ron." J.R whispered and scuffed her shoe on the floor, man this was humiliating!

"Wow, that's a weird complication."

Harry looked at J.R seriously watching her reaction, did she know more than she was telling?

"J.R. do you know more than you're telling us?" Harry asked and J.R looked up quickly but then flushed.

"Yeah but this is strictly personal stuff. I swear if it isn't too embarassing for me or my u-family then I'll tell you guys but for now let me keep this to myself won't you?"

The all grudgingly agreed even though the wanted to know more about their mysterious new friend.

A few minutes later J.R. sat next to her cousin at the dinner table and was rushed into an explanation. She told him that they were discussing matters but she could not go into detail at the moment and that she would tell him more when they were alone. Draco sighed and said in a low voice.

"Kay, here's the plan. Eat quickly and we can talk for a little while in the common room before anyone gets there...agreed?"

J.R. agreed and ate as quickly as she could, even with her thoughts on other things.

After dinner Draco and J.R. rushed to the common room to talk and J.R. told her cousin all of it, or most of it anyway.

"So he's your uncle huh? Well I should have known, considering how my parents are friends with your mom. I mean no offense but my parents didn't like your dad-"

"Draco most people _hate_ my dad."

"Well yeah but-"

"They don't like him for other reasons than the reason the rest of the wizarding hates my father."

"Yeah. Well what I meant was that Snape and my dad go way back. They're friends of a sort so I guess they knew your mum way back when too."

"Oh."

"Well anyway...I should get a headstart on my homework." Draco said suspiciously and J.R. raised an eyebrow but she said nothing.

"Yes, I suppose I should as well."

"See you in the morning, Jill."

She smiled at the nickname, not too many people called her that anymore. She noticed some people filing in around her so she decided to move up to the girls dorm and to her own bed. She had no homework, and, because they had the same classes, she knew that Draco didn't have any either but she knew he needed some time alone.

She needed some time to herself as well, the days events weighing heavily on her mind. She was so deep in thought as she came up the stairs that she hadn't even noticed the packages lying on her bed. She accidentally sat on one and she cried out in alarm.

She pulled out a note from beside here and it read:

_Dear Ms. Black these arrived this morning but it was too much for your owl to handle and so I had them delivered to your dormitory. They have not been tampered with in any way though I did read the name of the sender. I do believe these are gifts so I hope you enjoy them and when you send a thank you tell the sender I said "hello"._

_Sincerely, a friend._

_--_

_A friend huh?_ She thought to herself.

_Somehow I don't feel like I should trust them._ She looked over the packages and found a letter that was sealed with the Lupin seal.

_Hmm maybe this will shed some light on the subject._ She broke the seal and unfolded the letter come to find out there were two pages, quite lengthy for someone quiet like Remus Lupin. The letter read:

_Dearest Jill,_

_I am so sorry I was unable to make it to the train station on time. I appeared at the station just as the train was departing and I feel terribly. I made a promise to you and I broke it. I confess that I was buying you gifts just before we were to meet to surprise you with but I ran very late and by the time I got there you were already gone...as was your mother. I feel terribly that I let you down but I vow to you I will never allow that to happen again. Coincidentally there is an object among the things I have sent you that will see to that. Please open your gifts now and then read the rest of this letter so that I can explain the objects now in your posession._

Jill raised an eyebrow but her curiousity got the better of her and she decided to open her gifts.

The first gift was a book from Remus's days in Hogwarts.

"'Common enemy jinxes and counter jinxes', huh?" She whispered as she opened the book and looked through them.

_"A shield charm? This is very advanced magick, Remus."_

She put down the book and began to open the other packages, in another package there was an old ragedy cloak and this confused Jill.

_"Why would Remus send me such an old thing?" _ She thought to herself as she picked up his letter for an explanation, but then decided that she should go through the rest of the packages first.

The next package was a mirror about the size of Jill's face, she placed it in her lap and opened the last package. Inside the small box was another mirror only this one was about 1/4 of the size of the previous mirror. She studied it for a moment before she looked at the rest of the letter.

_The cloak that you opened was once mine, given to me by my father to hide should anything bad happen and I would need to escape. I give it to you now and I hope that you use it ONLY for the common good. I should hope so anyway, if I didn't trust you with being a good person I never would have trusted you with such an item. I have faith in you and I have faith that you will use this when it is necessary. Now onto the next item: it should be a mirror, a fairly large one. I know it looks like some ordinary muggle item but I assure you it is no muggle device. This mirror is called a "Lamentation Comemoration". This is a mirror that will help you witness the past in hopes that the knowledge will lead you to change the future. You must say, "I need to remember" and then say what you want. You must be very specific and I must ask that you please not pry into my past. There are things that I would not want you to ever witness so please for your sake **don't look at my childhood**. Believe me, it is for your good. On to the last item, this tiny mirror is a communicator mirror. You can use it to talk to me in case of an emergency but please refrain from communicating around prying eyes, many people would believe that these items were full of black magick and that would not look good for you so please don't tell anyone about them. You just say my name to the mirror and it will cause my mirror to flash and then we can connect and talk. That is all for now, take care Jill and I will see you soon. Be careful. _

_Love, your Godfather Remus._

"Don't look into his childhood huh? For my own good? What happened in his childhood that was so bad? Why does he have so many secrets that he keeps from mom and I? What is he hiding?"


	9. Protect those you love

_"Sabine. Sabine. Sabine!"_

Sabine woke with a start, startling her bedpartner Remus who was already awake and was getting dressed.

"Another nightmare Artemis?"

"Sort of Moony. What are you doing up so early?"

"Changing the subject already? I have some business to attend to before...I close myself up for the next day or two."

"Is it that time already? I nearly forgot about it."

"How nice that you can do that." Remus said bitterly and stood up from the bed.

"You know I would never really forget Remus, Sweet Magick how long have I known? I could _never_ really forget and you know it."

Remus sighed and lowered his head in defeat. He turned to look at her as the sun filtered slowly through the room shining upon Remus giving him an almost etheral look.

"I'm sorry. I'm-when it comes to this I'm a bit bitter I guess. I don't mean to take it out on you."

"You don't need to appologize Remus, it was my fault for being tactless. I appologize...but do you really have to go out on your own? Can't I come with you and take care of you like old times?"

"No!" He exclaimed and savagely swore as he swung around and strode out of her room leaving a very shocked Sabine in his wake.

_"Sabine. Sabine. Sabine!" _The voice from her dream echoed in her head and as she heard the front door slam shut she realized who's voice was calling out to her.

It was Remus's voice that called out in pain, in fear and Sabine knew that no matter what Remus said she knew that he needed her.

She would take care of him at all costs, even if it meant her life, she would protect him.

In the past she had always been there for him, along with the three boys that hung out with him on a constant basis. Each one of them had made a sacrifice for Remus, or Moony as they called him.

They had all risked being expelled so that they could take care of their friend. They even risked their lives, their very existence.

One small bite from Moony and it would be the end for them, they would have suffer the same fate as him.

Sometimes this thought ran through Moony's head, thoughts of bitter vengeance, and the need to not be alone. To have others like him, who understood his pain.

But then he realized he would only be making someone else suffer his fate and he couldn't bear the thought of hurting someone he cared about.

But after he lost his friends he began to seclude himself during his transformations never allowing himself comfort, not even from the love of his life, Artemis.

He knew that she would sacrifice herself for him if the time ever came for her to do so but he hoped that there would never have to be a time for that.

He wanted as many good times with her as he could but deep down he knew that it couldn't last. He would lose her one day and that thought killed him.

He would think over and over to himself, _how can I live without her? All that I've loved, I've lost and I have finally moved on. But I never would have had it not been for her. If I were to lose her I don't know what I would do. How would I survive?_

Remus grunted in frustration and buried his hands in his pockets.

If it came to that, he would live on. He would carry on for her, because that is what she would want. No matter how hard, how hopeless it seemed he would find a way to go on, even if for a little while.

_But, _he thought as he stopped at the top of the hill just outside the Black Manor, _if I can prevent it I will do everything in my power to do so because if I didn't how would I look to her? How could I face Jill? And most of all how could I face you, Sirius?_

He couldn't, if he failed he couldn't face them all.

So with a look of determination he set off for his destination sending off a solemn, silent promise to Sabine and to Sirius and all those who had died whom they had all loved.

_I will protect you no matter what Sabine, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. You can trust me on that, always._


	10. Protect them with your life

Author's note:

Wow! Reviews! Oh thank you, thank you so much "actually omniscient"! You rock!

Okay reading the reviews it has come to my attention that I should explain my actions when it comes to the lives of Sirius, Remus and Sabine.

Okay starting out in Hogwarts Remus and Sirius fell in love with the same girl, Sabine. She fell in love with Sirius but somewhere inside she had feelings for Remus but she never thought of them, even after all the crap she went through in her school days. Sabine is a year younger than Remus and she was 17 when she married Sirius, barely 17. She was soon pregnant and had her daughter on October 31st.

As you had read in Chapter one Sirius ends up "abandoning" Sabine and their daughter for vengeance for his best friend. He left a will for Remus to read and to execute because he couldn't ask his wife to do that heartbreaking chore (but isn't it heartbreaking for Remus too? Of course it is but he's a man and Sirius thought his wife was too young, too innocent and too naive at the time. This doesn't mean he didn't love her but he was trying to protect her).

Remus took it upon himself to take care of Sabine and the young girl Jill Remus (you'll find out in a moment why she is named that) as any friend would. But as the years wore on it became harder and harder for Remus to control his feelings for Sabine and he tried not to act on them, convinced that she would push him away in disgust and never allow him to see Jill again.

When Jill was born Sirius, James, Lily and Remus stood before Sabine and her new daughter. Sabine declared the three of them Jill's godparents and then naming her daughter Jill (James+LilyJill adding an extra "L" too keep off confusion on pronounciation) Remus (after Remus Lupin duh! like I had to tell you that!).

You all know what happens (hopefully) if not I will make a flash back-back story thing if it is needed.

So yeah now you know why I am so mean to Sirius and Remus. I truly love those characters, truly, but I must be mean for the sake of writing.

End Author note: Sorry it was so long! And now back to the story!

"I would like to speak with Remus Lupin." Jill called out quietly to her mirror for the 10th time in an hour.

Finally her call was answered by a pale, sweating, deathly skinny, cut up, greying man.

"Remus! What happened?"

"Nothing," He said weakly wiping a bead of sweat off his cheek.

"Nothing? Remus it looks like someone beat the living hell out of you!"

"Watch your mouth Jill Remus, what would your mother think?"

"My mother, where is she? Isn't she with you?"

"I-I am afraid she is not. I may have caused her to be angry with me and believe me she has that right."

"What did you do?"

"I-It is not of your concern Jill, please forget about it. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"A rumor has been going around about the school hiding something called 'The Philosopher's Stone', do you know anything about that?"

"I don't really know much on the subject but why don't you try looking it up in the library? Then try contacting me again and I will help you to the best of my ability."

"Thanks Remus you're the best Godfather."

"I-I try." He let out a groan through clenched teeth and Jill felt tears well up in her eyes. He was hiding something, something big and painful inside him but he wouldn't let her through to help him.

"Don't." He warned.

"Don't try to get in, you won't be able to. There is no use in trying, trust me everything I do is to protect you. You are like a daughter to me, losing you-" His voice broke and Jill's tears fell.

"Remus please take care of yourself. Go home to the Manor, let mom take care of you, like you always take care of us. For once in your life accept help when you need it the most."

"I-I will try."

"I love you Remus, thank you again and I will talk to you later."

"I love you too dearest Jill, you be careful and tell me if something happens okay?"

"Right. Will do." Remus nodded and ended transmition, leaving Jill to her thoughts.

But she didn't have time to think about them. It would soon be her birthday, Hallloween and she had a feeling something important was about to happen and she needed to figure out things about this stone before it was too late.

_"You must protect them for me Remus! You must promise me you'll take care of them if anything happens to me!" _Sirius's voice echoed from the past in Remus's head.

"I know Sirius and I will. I will protect them at all costs."

Remus turned over onto his bloodied back and bit back a groan but he ignored the pain that laced its way up his body and closed his eyes in sweet remembrance.

Sabine on her wedding day, on the day Jill was born, the first day he made her laugh after her being depressed for so long, hunndreds of breakfasts, lunches, dinners and then most of all the night they had made love for the first time.

_"She was so shy but she blossomed under my hands and a truly radiant lover emerged. Leaving me speechless as we made love all night long. I told her I loved her and she said she couldn't say that yet, not so soon, but I knew she loved me too."_

"Protect those you love," He whispered as he opened his eyes and his eyes bore into a stain in his ceiling.

"protect them with your life." He finished in a stronger tone and got out of bed to get dressed to fulfill his duty.

Hi there Author again!

I just wanted to say I'm sorry that this was so short but I wanted to do a bit of a chapter plus my back story thing and review thanks. There will be more chapters and hopefully ones that are better than this. Thanks again.

I don't own Harry Potter eventhough it would be cool to but I do own my Original Characters : Sabine and Jill.


	11. Here he comes to save the day!

"It's Halloween and we haven't gotten any closer to the answer!" Harry exclaimed as he kicked the wall of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom only to promptly cry out in pain.

"Harry, hurting yourself won't solve our problems." Hermione chided and Harry nodded rubbing his foot thoroughly.

"Hey I heard a rumor today that it was J.R.'s birthday!"

"Her birthday! Why didn't she tell us!" Harry's yell echoed off the walls causing a slap from Hermione on his arm.

"She has so many secrets. How do we know we can trust her?"

"I don't know if we can."

"Maybe we should start excluding her from things..."

Harry sighed, maybe they were making a mistake. Something told him that she was important in what was to come, was there a connection between her and him?

_Too many questions and no answers, why Jill? Why won't you tell us anything? _Harry thought to himself sadly as they mapped out a plan to find out more about the Philospher's Stone.

That night the Halloween feast was fairly normal and no one seemed to notice the absence of one Jill Remus Black. She was up in her empty dormitory, watching films of the past, crying her heart out at sad times and laughing soggily at the good ones but always feeling somewhat empty, alone.

Time seemed to flow on so slowly until her Comm. Mirror started flashing, startling her.

"Um, yes?" She asked uncertainly as she picked it up and was surprised to see her mother looking distressed on the other end.

"Mother! What's wrong? What's happened?"

"It-it's Remus, well and something else."

"What happened to Remus?" Her voice dropping to a frightening tone.

"I-I can't find him. Someone told me he was leaving his home and in the state he was in they were sure he wouldn't be able to make it here and I am so scared."

"Mother send a message to Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted, tell them what happened and maybe they can help you find him."

Sabine's eyes, which had slid out of focus because of her level of stress slid slowly back into focus.

"Brilliant. You are always the level-headed one of the two of us. I will do just that. Oh and Jill? Don't leave your room tonight." With that criptic message said she ended the connection.

Jill sat with a puzzled look on her face but she decided to abide by her mother's request, and stay in her room. That way she could be told first thing if they have found Remus.

Meanwhile down below a pale man with a purple turban (yes kids it was a turban and no kids I am not meaning this remotely racist. It was called a turban in the book and it sure as a get out looked like one in the movie, but I digress) on ran in to the Great Hall in a daze of fear. He ran until he was in front of the teachers with Snape to his right as he announced.

"Troll! In the Dungeon! There's a troll in the dungeon!" Then a calm seemed to over take him and he cocked his head to one said and said airily.

"Just thought you ought to know." And with that he promptly fainted.

The Hall was silent for a moment as his words settled in their heads, thus they realized that they were in danger and began to panic.

"Silence!" A booming voice called out and immediately everyone froze, Professor Dumbledore's voice had that affect on people.

"Prefects take your houses back to their dormitories except Slytherin, you stay in here. Teachers meanwhile follow me."

Everyone skuttled off to do what they were told except for the Head of the Slytherin House. The Slytherin's watched their Head slip through a door in the back of the wall behind the teacher's table and disappear. They smirked, thinking he was escaping to wreak more havoc but how wrong they were to think that. Little did they know Snape did a little thing that was out of character for him, he went to save the day.


	12. I'll be missing you, Halloween Bash

"Remus!"

"Remus!"

"Oh Remus where are you? Sabine is worried sick." Andromeda whispered to herself as she stopped to look around the hilly land she was standing on when a voice called out.

"Oi! Remus! I found him!"

The remaining Tonks ran to where the voice had called from and gasped when they saw the state Remus was in. It was no surprise that Dora was on her knees with Remus's head cradled in her lap (well at least there was no surprise for this writer cough, cough ahem. back to the story). He was pale, sweaty, weak and unconscious but he was alive and that was all that mattered to them.

Dora looked down at the man whose head was in her lap and smiled as the morning sun filtered through his greying hair. He was safe, a bit sickly but safe nonetheless.

"I demand to know why it is you were wandering around the castle _especially_ where you were when I found you!"

"I-I-uncle I was scared I went looking for you, something was wrong."

"Jill Remus you put yourself in incredible danger, what if you had met up with the troll instead of Potter and his cronies! What would have happened to you?"

_What would I have done if you were hurt, if I found **you** lying on the ground bloody and broken instead of Potter? What would your mother have said to me if I had allowed that to happen? _

"Uncle I am so sorry. I need to ask you though, who was it you found injured from the troll attack in the girl's bathroom?"

"Potter." Snape growled but with alot less hatred, he knew that his neice cared for him, for some stupid reason he was unable to comprehend.

"Is-was Harry-" Jill couldn't bring herself to go on as her tears threatened to fall. Snape looked down at his neice in startlement and panicked.

_What do I do? What do I do? She is going to cry but what the hell do I do?_

"Sit." He told her as he placed her in front of the Slytherin couch and she did as she placed her hands over her face in an attempt to hide her tears.

"Stop. Cry if you must but don't try to hide it."

Jill looked up at her uncle in surprise and was even more surprised to see concern, sympathy and maybe even love in his eyes.

"Harry will be fine. I talked with Madame Pomfry, she said that he and his little friends are lucky. He should be out of the hospital wing in a day or two."

Jill smiled and Snape did a tiny bit as well but a bit lop-sidded which only made Jill smile widely. Her uncle was a strange man but he did have a heart, no matter how black and encrusted it may have seemed it was still there.

Just when the moment of happiness was never going to pass, much to Jill's dismay, her stomach let out a loud growl and Snape looked at her in surprise but then narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"I just no remembered. You were not at the Halloween feast, that means that you did not eat dinner. Is that correct?"

Jill lowered her head and nodded as Snape stood.

"I see, very well." Snape flicked his wand and food appeared upon a table that had also appeared in front of Jill.

"Eat. I will be back, I am going to check on Potter for you but you better eat." Jill smiled and murmured a thank you as she began to dig in. Snape grunted and left the room.

On his way to the infirmary he was stopped by his collegue McGonagall and told to meet with Dumbledore in his office. Snaoe arched an eyebrow at this criptic message but went up to the office anyway. It was there that he was told of what happened to Remus Luipin and Sabine, his little sister. He was also told that Sabine wanted her daughter there for a few days and Snape felft somewhat reluctant but then he thought about it some more and came to the conclision that it would be good for her to go away for a little while, for herself and her mother.

He finally left the room when he was sent off and checked on Potter in the infirmary. He was recovering quicky and he would soon be back to his old self again. Snape sped off in a hurry to go down to the Slytherin's Common room and tell Jill the news.

At this same time there was a shaggy raven-haired man sitting in a jail cell for a crime he wasn't able to commit, sitting, staring into the nothingness of his tiny cell.

"I-Sabine I miss you so much. You taste your voice, everything. I just want to hold you and caress you..." He whispered as he covered his arms and sat forward, his hands at his ankles, one hand looping the opposite wrist and his head resting on his nose

" When will be back together Sabine...? When?..."


	13. Out of the shadows

Echoes from the past looped inside Sabine's head as she sat alone in her Manor. Her daughter wasn't going to be home for another few hours or so, and Remus was sleeping finally, up in a guest room.

When the Tonks had brought Remus back to her unconscious, feverish and weak she had been to embarassed to ask that they place him in her bed. She figured that when he awakened she could help him to their bedroom. A letter had been sent to her from her brother giving her a terse reply; Jill would be there soon and that he had better come with her to discuss certain goings-on the previous night. Sabine felt terrible that she hadn't sent Jill her birthday presents because of all that had happened, but she could make it up to her when she returned.

_"Happy Birthday Artemis..." Warm breath caressed her cheek awakening her from her comfortable slumber._

_"Sirius, oh...it's too early. Go back to sleep."_

_"Oh but that would ruin the fun I have in store for us."_

_"Sirius, what exactly-" She was cut off by a kiss that was playful but darkness hid somewhere behind the kiss, passion being restrained._

_"If you comply you will see what I have in store for us, this glorious day, your birthday." Sabine had no choice but to follow his commands, when he wanted to, Sirius could be quite forceful. _

_He led her blindfolded down the stairs of the familiar path, a hidden staircase that connected their old bedrooms onto the second floor landing. He released her and undid the binding across her eyes and said in a light tone._

_"Open your eyes my love and see to what to lengths I have gone." Sabine opened her eyes and let out a gasp, upon every inch of the landing, celing, and the banister of the spiral staircase was crystalized icicles. But the house was warm, not cold, then how...?_

_"Sirius. This is amazing, how...how did you do it?" Sirius grinned wolfishly, the way he did when he had completed a prank or was flirting with a beautiful girl._

_"That is my secret my little Artemis, Magicians never divulge their secrets, but maybe if you beg I will tell you how I did it, so that maybe you could do it someday."_

_"I'm not going to beg!" She said half indignantly, the truth was she really wanted to know but a part of her worried about what this "begging" would entail. She had known Sirius for a long time and she also new him on a very intimate level and she knew what an insatiable lover he could be, not to mention experimental. It wasn't as though she didn't enjoy the positions and interesting array of love making but now was not a day she was looking for something new to "play"._

_"Have it your own way my love, but let us continue on our quest." He winked at her and she melted in his arms, he had that affect on her, and on most women._

Sabine opened her eyes and looked at the doorway that led out of the Library and gasped when she saw a tall dark figure striding into the doorway, the man looked like,

"Si-Sirius?" She cried out in fear tears welling up in her eyes and falling as the figure walked towards her, in a familiar stride, but as he go closer, the illusion ended. It was not her long lost husband that walked up to her and grabbed her arm roughly, pulling her from the chair and into his arms for a tight comforting embrace. It was her brother.

"Sabine what the bloody hell is going on with you? Sirius? You thought I was Sirius?" He whispered gruffly, slightly hurt at this.

"Oh, Severus! Sweet Magick I was so frightened!"

"Frightened? Whatever for little sister? Why would you be frightened of?"

"I-a little while ago I thought that I heard Sirius's voice say my name and say that he missed me. Then I was sitting here, remembering this-this thing with Sirius and I...that's when I saw you in the door way and I thought I was looking at Sirius. Oh Severus, I'm so afraid that he'll come and find out about Remus and I!"

"That's ridiculous Sabine. Sirius is in Azkaban, never to be released." Sabine gasped and tried to pull away.

_Dammit. _He thought to himself. _Stupid tactless git! _He chided himself. He decided to take this a different way.

"Sabine, I- I am sorry for how that came out. I meant to say that there was no way he could come looking for you okay? Your re-you and Lupin are safe." Severus gagged nearly at the end, somehow the idea of his little sister sleeping with the man made him seriously ill.

"It's okay Severus, I know that you never were exactly to most tactful person, even as a boy." Severus found himself chuckling for the first time in a very long time, it felt nice, natural, it was a wonder why he didn't do it more often. Oh that's right, Severus Snape had an image to protect. Being a laughing idiot did _not _fit his profile.

Severus stepped back from his sister and made her sit down as he made some tea. When he brought it back to her he was happy to see that she was already starting to look better, this was a good sign.

"Severus, not that I don't appreciate us having time together after so long but I thought you were supposed to be here a few hours from now with Jill."

"Sabine, I sent that owl 6 hours ago, Jill should be her in a few minutes."

Sabine looked startled, had she been sitting there that long?

"Oh...I see...I suppose that the time just slipped by me."

_That's not the only thing that slipped by you._ A voice told her a flash of moments just barely passed, her brother limping towards her.

"Severus, What happened to you? You were limping when you came up to me."

"That is what I wished to discuss with you but I believe it would be better to tell you when Jill gets here so that she can tell you her side of the story."

"What? What happened? What did Jill do?"

"Yes, Severus, what did Jill do?" Severus and Sabine looked to the door once more and out of the shadows and into the doorway stood a very tired looking man.

"Remus!" Sabine exclaimed dropping her cup of tea and running to him placing a hand on the small of his back and one on his stomach. Severus repaired the tea cup and stood as his sister and her lover struggled to the fireplace, where the chairs were.

"Lupin, I see that you once again have no regard to your safety or your health, or that of my sister." Severus snapped but Remus ignored the remark as he panted and spit out painfully.

"What happened to Jill, Severus?"


	14. Burdans

"I'm sorry Jill, we just can't trust you. You have too many secrets, none ofwhich you're willing to share with us. I think it's best if we just, you know..."

"Yes I understand, Hermoine. It is allright."

_I understand completely. If I were you guys I wouldn't trust me either. Too much dark history and besides, I'd only endanger you all somehow. I'm just a burdan you shouldn't have to deal with. Don't worry about me, I will be fine. I'm always fine. I'm used to it by now, the Blacks, the Snapes, we were always hated, shunned...why should now...be any different?_

"Are you off to see your mom Jill?"

"Yes, Draco. My godfather is ill and my mother needs me at home for a little while."

"What about school?"

"The teachers are allowing me to work on what I can when I get home but some of the other stuff I will have to make up when I get back."

"I-I'll miss you." Draco said ackwardly scuffing his foot on the stone floor as Jill smiled and hugged him.

"I'll miss you too, but I'll be back before you know it."

"Be careful."

"I will, you be careful as well." Draco nodded and stepped back as Dumbledore approached the two. Dumbledore placed a hand on Jill's shoulder and regarded Draco with a compassionate look.

"I am sorry to interrupt Master Malfoy but I am afraid that it is time for Jill to leave."

"Yes sir. I understand. It's allright, really." Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled as Jill bid her cousin farewell sadly and followed Dumbledore, wherever it was he was leading her.

Suddenly he stopped in front of some ugly gargoyle-esque statues and muttered "I want candy" just as Jill was about to ask what they were doing in this weird place. Then the Gargoyles slid to the side exposing a revolving spiral staircase that went up beyond what could be seen at their angle. Jill's jaw dropped but obediantly shefollowed the Professor onto the stair case.

When they arrived at their destination Jill once again followed Dumbledore into the room and looked around in awe as Dumbledore went to his desk. He muttered an incantation softly but Jill paid no attention, she was petting the odd bird perched on a piece of branchof some sortand studyingthebirdintently.

"Jill. Jill Remus." Dumbledore spoke softly so as to not frighten her and she looked back at him.

"It is time for you to go Jill Remus."

"Oh, yes. I am sorry Professor, I just really like your bird is all sir."

"That is quite allright Jill. His name is Fawkes he is a Pheonix. Do you know about the Pheonix, Jill Remus?"

"Oh yes sir, I used to read books about them when I was really little. They're birds of rebirth, right?"

"You are right Jill. Pheonixes can survive almost anything and when it is time for them to die they are reborn from the ashes."

"From the ashes of a life..." She whispered quietly more to herself than anyone else and Dumbledore nodded.

"That's right. Well, it is time, please come here Jill." She nodded and walked up to Dumbledore who held out a tea cup to her.

"Sir?"

"Take the teacup Jill and soon you will be home." Before she placed her hands on the teacup Jill bowed to him and thanked him with all her heart then she placed her hands around the cup.

Jill felt an odd pulling at her insideswhile the room with Dumbledore went black and soon she was back in the Black Manor outside the library. There was a heated discussion going on so Jill decided she would listen in.

"You talk as if it is Sabine's fault that Jill is so adventurous."

"I am not saying it is Sabine's fault! If anyone's it's that oaf Sirius Black!"

"Severus! That is my husband you are talking about!"

"So! You don't seem to care either considering your relationship with his best friend!"

"Severus what a horrible-"

"Oh don't give me that rubbish I bet you don't even think twice about him when you're screwing each other's brains out! Not a care in the world for poor old pathetic Sirius."

Remus stood up in rage and Severus stood as well but they stopped before they could fight because at the door stood a distraught young girl whose eyes were haunted.

"Jill-" Severus began but she shook her head furiously, tears spilling out as she spun around and ran away.

_What he was saying was horrid. How dare he say those things! But he was right, no one cared about him anymore, he was nothing more than a horrible memory. A burdan to all, just like me._


	15. Walk the path

Severus was ready to scream, rip his hair out, do anything to take back what he had said. Though it held the most truth in anything that he had said as of late that still didn't change the fact that they came out at the wrong time. Now he couldn't find his neice to applogize. What kind of person was he? To say such things about her own father when he knew damn well that she would be there soon. He let his anger and hatred out when it should have stayed within him. If anything happened to Jill it would be his fault and his fault only,

"Sweet Magick prevent anything from happening to her before I can get to her. Protect her from the evils of this world." He whispered softly as he wandered the halls of the cursed Black Manor.

"Severus! Were you able to find her?" Remus choaked out as he leaned heavily on the banister of the stairs still halfway up the stairs looking intently at Severus who was at the top of the stairs. Standing there, defeated.

"No, Lupin." Severus told him quietly, wishing that his own words had not been true.

"I was unable to as well. Perhaps Sabine has had better luck."

Sabine. She was in the kitchen desperately contacting friends and family to see if they had had any contact with Jill, this probably to no avail. If Jill were anything like her father she would know just how to escape the eyes of everyone, especially in the state she was in. The look in Jill's eyes had been devestating, emotions that a child at eleven years old should not know. Severus ticked off the list of emotions as he followed Lupin's form down the stairs and to the kitchen.

Emotion one: Betrayl, one he knew all to well, the emotion in another girl's eyes as she fell from his grasp. Emotion two: Hurt, dammit he hurt her! A child! Emotion three: Confusion, of course she was confused, her father left her as a baby, she never knew him yet people spoke of him so vehemently. Not only that but learning of the relationship of her mother and her godfather (though not completely comprehending what it entailed) is enough to confuse anyone. Emotion four: Love, love for a father she never knew, love for a mother that cared for her, love for a father figure, her godfather. _And_ he hoped a love for him, her uncle.

Severus and Lupin walked into the kitchen and upon hearing their footsteps Sabine looked to them, a bruised look in her eyes that matched the same bruised look Severus saw in Jill's eyes.

_Just before she turned and ran away from me._

Ran away to some unknown place, where she could be hurt or dying and none of them would know it, until it was too late.

"Nothing Sabine?" Lupin asked and Sabine shook her head as she walked up to him and he held her tightly to him whispering sweet nothings to her that made Severus want to vomit. And he would have had the situation not been so serious, he really _would_ have.

But this was no time to get his emotions or his disgust out of whack. He needed to be calm and level headed if he wished to see Jill alive again and safe.

He took a deep breath as he leaned on the counter next to the sink, still close enough to Remus and Sabine but far enough away to hold his lunch in. He began to think, if he were Jill where would he run off to? Family? No, too many questions. Hogwarts? Absolutely not. Of all the places it would definently not be that place, for the time being anyway. Where would she go? That's when the realization hit him. She went to him, she went to be with him. The one man in the world that would understand her pain.

"No, she _can't. _She just _can't_!" Severus whispered softly as he braced himself away from the counter in horror.

"Can't Severus? Can't what? What do you know?" Remus demanded and Severus stuttered,

"I-I am not sure. I cannot be sure unless I go and check it out. You both must stay here in case I am wrong and she comes back _here_."

Sabine made a sound and attempted to protest but Remus held her tighter, silencing her.

"I trust your judgement Severus. Be careful and if you do indeed see her, send her our love and appologies."

"I will." Severus walked around the couple and went to the door grabbing his long black trench coat as he walked out the door, the door slamming behind him.

"I just hope that I am wrong, or that I am not too late."

With that he quickly put on his jacket and briskly walked off, the fall colors brilliantly shone around him as the sun began to set. But the man paid no heed to the brilliancy around him, intent on his path. His path to hell, his path to the Wizard Prison, Azkaban.


End file.
